under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Giri
Giri(ギリ Giri) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in episode 11 of Getter Robo. Appearance Giri has the appearance of a long-necked dinosaur with a dark green and dark yellow color-scheme. It’s back is covered with a dark green shading while it’s legs, tails, and underbelly are covered with a dark yellow shading. Giri has a row of small, square-shaped plates on it’s spine while having dark yellow spots around the back. Giri also has a long, mechanical, dark green neck and has a helmet with a red shading on top around it’s head that can open and close. Biography When one of Emperor Gore’s generals, Captain Bakiro, steps in to defeat Getter Robo, he uses Mechasaurus Giri for his plan. Captain Bakiro uses Giri to attack the Saotome Plant when they send a fireball out of a volcano to distract some of them. Only Ryoma was left behind and found out about Giri. After boarding on Getter Eagle, he attacks Giri. However, since he’s alone, his attacks do nothing. Captain Bakiro commands to start attacking the Saotome Plant. Ryoma keeps trying to distract it for the others to come back, but Giri starts to destroy the Saotome Plant with it’s tail. When the others do manage to arrive back, they all form into Getter-1 and start fighting against Giri. Ryoma tries to use Getter Beam, but Giri uses the shield around it’s head to protect itself. After hitting Getter-1 with it’s tail, Giri tries to drill into Getter Robo’s face. Getter-1 manages to throw Giri off with Getter Wing and uses Getter Tomahawk to decapitate it, sending the head into a nearby stream. Professor Saotome then orders them to change into Getter-3. Musashi has Getter-3 throw and slam the headless body around until he throws it away in a distance. However, Giri isn’t dead yet. During night time, the head and neck of Giri starts to drill up to the upper surface. The head manages to find it’s way back to it’s body and reattaches itself. Hayato, Musashi, and Ryoma manage to find it with their Getter Machines, so they form into Getter-2 and fight off against Giri. After a small fight, Getter-2 uses it’s Drill Arm to go up against Giri’s drill head. When their drills collide, Getter-2 was able to drill through the head and neck of Giri, killing Captain Bakiro as a result. With it’s head completely destroyed, the headless body explodes. Powers/Abilties Drill Head: Giri can spin it’s head and neck into a drill whenever the shield around it’s head closes. This is mainly used for burrowing into the ground. Tail: Giri can hit his opponents with his tail. Shield Head: Around it’s head is a shield that can close and can help protect from it’s opponent’ attacks. Moving Dismembered Head: When Giri’s Head was chopped off, the head was still able to move and burrow. Lava Spit: From it’s mouth, Giri can spit out a stream of lava. Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Quadrupedal Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju